


Hell without fire(地狱无火

by pokopoko



Category: Apt Pupil (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokopoko/pseuds/pokopoko
Summary: 小毛头与夕阳红的爱情故事(bushi





	Hell without fire(地狱无火

　　  
　　那是泥土的味道，树叶缓慢腐烂，蚯蚓的尸体在地底燃烧。他眼前几乎就出现了那副画面：老人艰难掘起一锹泥土，泥土由于前夜的大雨变得潮湿又黝黑，半黏在铁锹上像是蛆虫一样顽强蠕动。他看着这些泥土被一点点剥落，堵塞了锹下那个苍白面容的鼻孔，虽然对方也并不需要呼吸，托德还是忍不住替他猛吸一口气。一瞬间他感觉自己变成了那具尸体，泥土从喉咙灌进肠胃，交换的气流徒劳地在土块中寻找出路。他眼睛大张注视自己一点点被掩埋，土块缝隙间他看见杜山德的面孔，那面孔沾染着梦似的迷幻笑容。

　　托德挣扎着从梦中醒来，大口喘气以弥补虚幻的窒息感。泥土的味道似乎被大脑死死记住了，腐烂的恶心味道随着呼吸一舒一展。胃酸涌上喉头，他干呕起来。

　　他喘息着低下头，发现裆下一块硕大的鼓起。

　　他硬了。

　　

　　“别以为只有烤箱毒气才是最常见的手段，小子。什么都是要钱的，而士兵们总是把钱用到其他地方。事实上，多数人都更喜欢用手头的工具折磨人，这样虽然效率底下了点，但是给人带来的快感可是无以伦比。这可不只是在说士兵，那些犯人也是如此，用皮带勒紧某些人的脖子甚至能让他们直接高潮，你真该看看那些人的样子，淫贱到根本不像个人，我绝不会承认我和这种东西同为一个物种……”

　　比起初见时，古特-杜山德，这个畏畏缩缩的老人似乎焕发了新的活力。他的声音变得洪亮，随着言语而挥起的手势准确有力。激情不时从他的眼神里迸发出来，这激情如此狂热，让本该占据主导地位的男孩一旦领悟到就不由自主一阵瑟缩，即使眼前精神焕发的老人正是他一直想要的。

　　“这可不行。”托德心想，“应该是他惧怕我，而不是反过来。”他没意识到自己承认了害怕杜山德，尽管几个月以前他还认为这个看似软弱的老人是他的的奴隶。

　　为了打破这种局面托德决定插一嘴。“性窒息。”他说，心里暗暗窃喜自己的博学，“一种变态的性行为。”

　　老人慷慨激昂的讲述被打断，不满地看了托德一眼。

　　托德身体前倾，这向往黑暗的少年双眼发亮：“我在书上看到过这种技巧，适当的窒息会带给人直登天堂的快感。”

　　“也许吧。”年长者耸耸肩，“谁能明白那种变态的心理？”

　　托德想说论变态无人比得上他面前这位。他忍住了。“你有想过试试吗？我是说，在自己身上。”他问。

　　老人对他的发问嗤之以鼻：“没人会想尝试这种东西，小子。这是同性恋者和性变态者的特权。”

　　“也许并非如此。”托德反驳。

　　他回想起那个诡异的梦境。被潮湿的泥土堵住的呼吸和面前老人迷离的微笑，令人作呕的梦境。然而他硬了。他醒来，像刚从地里爬出来的僵尸，手脚僵硬冰凉，胃里翻江倒海。他跌跌撞撞冲到卫生间干呕，裤裆里的东西顶着马桶一阵阵发痛。

　　这种场景绝对不会发生，托德清楚知道。然而他控制不住地回想那一幕。阴暗的树林——窒息导致的梦幻感——白光和黑土之间一张布满皱纹的脸——想到老人辛勤劳作掩埋尸体，老朽身躯中一条狂热的灵魂因杀人而兴奋。想到这一幕托德就控制不住地想要发抖。

　　操，他底下的东西又有抬头的趋势了。

　　但他可不觉得自己是个同性恋或是变态——好吧，或许有那么一点，就一点，不碍事。谁没有个见不得光的小爱好呢？

　　“既然一件东西存在，就必然有他存在的道理。”托德喃喃道。

　　“比如说窒息伴同快感？”杜山德明显丧失了对话的兴趣，托德看得出来。这老乌鸦总口口声声诉说着自己的冤屈，除回忆过去以外却对其他任何事都提不起兴趣来。

　　托德偏要他打起精神。

　　“你开始感到无聊了。”他用笃定的语气说道，“是因为你不再有快感的刺激了吗？”

　　老人明显僵硬了：“哦？什么……当然，我已经七十六岁了。”

　　他盯着托德，目光里有一种类似秃鹫一样阴沉的东西：“小子，你可还没到了解性的时候。”

　　“事实上我到了。”托德轻快地说，“已经开始有女孩子请求我抚摸她们。”

　　“那你为什么不去找她们，而是缠着我这么个——这么个——”杜山德调整了一下姿势。托德冲他眨眨眼。

　　“我们都知道为什么。”男孩以他这个年龄独有的、尚未变成日后沉稳声线的清亮声音说，“你需要我。”

　　老人哼了一声：“也许恰好相反。”

　　托德不想承认。但也许事实就是这样。对老人来说托德可有可无，但对托德来说，古特-杜山德必不可少。

　　“你破坏了我的生活。”他抱怨道。

　　“是你先来招惹我的，小子。”杜山德反驳。

　　是的。托德承认这点。尽管有时他会怀疑自己的决定是否正确，但每天能够听到的令人亢奋的恐怖故事总是打消这个念头。他是托德-鲍登，他当然不会错。

　　至于古特-杜山德——“你自己也很享受这个过程不是吗？你可是杜山德，那个杀人如麻的恶魔！能和后辈交流经验应该是一种不错的体验。”

　　“完全不。”老纳粹嘟囔，一下子泄下气来。现在他变得像几个月前的那个老人了，面色枯黄，眼神空洞，缩在宽大的睡袍里，皱纹随着动作起伏。托德最讨厌的一副模样。

　　“是吗？”托德尽量用出一种讽刺的语气，“我还以为和年轻男孩聊聊天会让你感到重返青春。”

　　这句话的暗示让杜山德立刻警觉地眯起了眼：“集中营里可不只有男人。”

　　“但现在这里只有我。”托德说。他学着杜山德的样子眯起眼，感觉视野一下子变得狭窄，与此同时眼前的老人也随之模糊。他不是书呆子，当然也不近视。

　　“嘿。”他在心里想，“这老家伙老花眼。”

　　托德一直以“为老人读书”这个理由搪塞他的父母，实际上他也给杜山德读过几本书，例如《奥斯维辛的摄影师》或者《奥斯维辛：一位医生的亲眼见证》。托德认为写出这些东西的不过是逢迎时代的胜利者，尤其那个医生，他指不定怎么怀念有大量尸体解剖的那个时候。不过杜山德说，这些医生从事的工作的确十分血腥。

　　“切碎小脑，分割心脏，挑出血管做什么研究，弄的解剖室血淋淋的，有时候他们甚至趴在尸体上睡过去，那些脏器就是最好的被褥。”杜山德说，“什么？不，我当然不会做这么肮脏的事，看到这些东西我就觉得恶心。不优雅，对，那太不优雅了。”

　　说这些时老人的脸上挂着一种奇异的笑，不是回忆也不是嫌恶，依托德看来，倒像是怀念，混杂着隐隐的兴奋，正如失去性功能的老男人点数年轻时投怀送抱的美妞，同时鄙夷可怜的强奸犯。后来这个笑多次出现在他的梦境中，每次出现都带来眩晕和战栗。

　　好吧，优雅。托德含着恶意想。不见血地折断这老家伙的四肢，把他的头塞进烤箱，让他老树皮一样的脸贴到玻璃上直到每一条皱纹都严丝合缝，这样他就不会再吐出他讨厌的话：“小子，我可不是什么杀人恶魔……”他干瘦的躯体布满鞭痕和灼伤。这只不过是对他犯下的无数暴行中的一小部分实施的一点点小小的惩罚，当然……

　　“你今天不断在暗示什么，小子。”杜山德说。

　　托德这才惊觉自己不由自主走了神。他的眼睛重新睁大，老人懒散地靠在椅子背上，投过来的目光鹰一样锐利。

　　“老秃鹫。”托德心里暗骂。

　　他绽开一个迷人的笑容：“也许是你自己心里有鬼？”

　　“别给我来这一套。”杜山德啐道。这个前纳粹凶恶地瞪着他：“你他妈真是个天生的变态。”

　　“彼此彼此。”托德愉悦地回答。他直视老人恶狠狠的目光，觉得那目光里怀着的都是恐惧。外强中干的老秃鹫。

　　他知道杜山德懂了，即使所懂的他自己却理解不明白。不过没关系，对方明白就可以了嘛。

　　杜山德啐了一口：“快滚吧，小子。你妈妈在家等着你回去跟她讲学校里的漂亮女孩呢。”

　　这句略显粗俗的话并未引起托德的反感，这比女孩还要漂亮的男孩冲老人咧嘴一笑：“也许在我离开之前，我能得到一个告别吻？”

　　“想都别想。”杜山德的厌烦有如实质。

　　“你可阻挡不了我。”

　　他扑过去，亲吻老人皲裂的嘴唇，沾染上淡淡的烟草味。托德皱起眉，他不太喜欢烟味，不过他不后悔。杜山德没有挣扎，大概是知道挣扎也没什么用处。

　　这反倒让托德失去了兴趣。他还指望杜山德反抗一下然后他毫不留情地制服对方呢。抢来的才是最好的。

　　“……小子。”分开后杜山德嘶哑地说，“如果你是要测试性向，那你可找错人了。”

　　“我不这么觉得。”托德眨眨眼，“事实上，我觉得我很正常。”

　　杜山德冷哼一声。

　　男孩笑着起身。他步伐轻快地走到门口，带上围巾和手套，扭头跟杜山德告别。老人冷冷瞪着他，忽然勾起一个笑容。

　　托德的脊背窜上一股电流，刺激着他不由自主挺直身体。他头皮发麻，张口结舌地看着杜山德缓缓开口。

　　“小子。”他说，“现在你可彻底没有回头路了。”

　　就是这个笑容。托德想。无数次出现在他梦里、勾起他强烈性欲的笑容……专属于杜山德和托德之间的不可言传的笑容……

　　看到这个邪恶的笑容的那一瞬间，他就回不了头了。

　　“当然。”他低低地笑起来，不知道这笑容和杜山德的如此相似，仿佛镜中一体两面的镜像，“我早就做好准备了。”

　　


End file.
